One Heart
by emeralddusk
Summary: Sequel to iOMG!. Freddie and Sam are a couple. Happy ending, right?


One Heart

Chapter One

It was roughly one month ago since The Kiss. One month since things changed. Never once, despite their hopes for it to all work out, did they ever think it would happen. The two had surrendered to one another; Freddie and Sam had become more than frenemies. They truly cared for one another, and were willing to go on to a healthy relationship. Freddie would never give up his knowledge or pride in it, and Sam would never give up her strength and independence. Neither one expected sacrifice from the other.

iCarly didn't change much; it was still Carly, Sam, and Gibby from time to time, but jokes about Freddie were waning. On the first broadcast since the lock-in, Sam announced her new relationship, which was a popular decision with the audience. Instead of being a trio, Sam and Freddie mostly hung out as a couple, but Carly was almost constantly by their side, as they wanted. All things considered, it was a dream come true. However, Carly disagreed, though she'd never admit it. She was more than happy for Sam and Brad to become an item; Why did this feel different? Their first kisses, which they shared with one another had been charming, though they chose to hide it at first. It hurt, but Carly wouldn't dare ruin things for them. It's not like she was fading out of the picture; she just had to get used to her friends being in a more prominent relationship.

"I'm so glad to have you," Sam warmly said to Freddie, staring at his eyes.

"Same here," the brunette boy replied, looking into Sam's. "I can't believe we're...you know."

"Dido," the blond added.

Carly walked by the apartment, taking a quick glance by her friend's hangout. For some reason, she couldn't be happy for the two. What kind of friend was she? It wasn't that the two were together, it was that...she felt like she'd missed something. Freddie had been the one she thought she cared about when he saved her from that taco truck. Freddie was the one who danced with her after their horrible dates left. For years, he'd been a puppy dog lover, dreaming Carly would be his girlfriend. Sam was one of the main reasons he'd quit iCarly to work with Valerie, who was just using him from day one. Things had changed...Or maybe they were like this from the start; Sam and Freddie just never admitted it.

"Hey, guys," Carly excitedly greeted her friends at Groovy Smoothie, before giving them a group hug.

"Hey, Carly," Freddie happily replied. "Sup, Carls?" Sam optimistically added.

"So, how's it going being a couple?" the brunette asked, taking a seat at the three-person table.

"Awesome," Sam answered. This had been the first real relationship she'd ever been in; Same as Freddie. "And nobody's judging me." Freddie chuckled at the joke, just as he would at one of Carly's.

"That was the best lock-in I've ever been to," Freddie added. "Oh, that sounds tacky."

"Nah, you're fine," Sam replied.

Freddie gently stroked down Sam's long blond hair. "You put up with so much," he added.

"Yeah I do," the blond jokingly replied, messing up her boyfriend's hair in the back, lovingly.

_Sappy, _Carly couldn't help but think, though she felt horrible about it. "I've never seen you two like this," she said, sounding supportive. "Oh hey, do you two have any ideas for a new iCarly?"

"Not yet," Freddie answered. "But I'm in the process of getting some good concepts."

"This must seem so rude of us," Sam said, breaking up the conversation. "We're just flaunting our relationship right in front of you."

"Guys, it's fine," Carly replied, not showing any resentment. "I'm happy for you two. I just don't want to...you know, be a third wheel. I know you two wouldn't do that, though. Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"We won't put you through that," Freddie replied, trying not to sound like the superior. "Some people are just jerks when they start relationships."

"And before and after that," Sam added, having certain people in mind.

Several weeks went by, just as they normally would (except for the fact that Sam and Freddie had something now). Carly was happy for the two, and had plenty of things going on to occupy herself, as usual. Right now, a relationship was the last thing she wanted. The only thing weighing on her mind was how issues between Sam and Freddie could ruin the trio forever.

"Attention, students," Principal Franklin announced over the intercom. "There has been another school lock-in scheduled for Friday night."

"Sounds like fun," Sam said to Freddie.

"Yeah," the brunette boy added. "Can't wait."

"I think I'm just gonna chill this time," Carly added.

"Same here," Sam replied. Some things never change; Sam still didn't care about school.

Come Friday, Freddie and Brad's newest project was almost complete. Fortunately, Carly's attempts at a relationship hadn't effected anything with Brad's internship or friendship with the group. Sam and Carly were working on new sketches for iCarly in the main hallway.

"You and Freddie seem really happy together," the brunette suddenly said, sounding innocent and happy for her friend. "I kind of thought you two were back to hating each other after your kiss got out."

"I never really hated him," Sam answered, sounding kind of uncomfortable. "I was like a kid...Hid my feelings with crude jokes. I guess the lock-in seemed like a good opportunity to get my feelings out."

"...I honestly thought you liked Brad," Carly replied. "I thought you were afraid of making a move. It's easy to get hurt when it comes to that kind of stuff."

"I think I was afraid," the blond said, closing her laptop. "But then Freddie kept pushing me...and I just decided, if not now, then when? Guess I'm glad I did."

Carly felt her eyes start to sting. Folding her lip inward, then forming a smile, the girl tried to formulate her thoughts, but to no avail. "I'm really happy for you two," she finally said.

"Thank you," Sam replied. "That means everything to me. Thanks for pushing me in the first place."

Around midnight, Carly was wandering the school alone. Why did they even have another lock-in? Anyway, what Sam said was tearing her up. Why was she feeling like this? She was never the jealous type. She didn't even like Freddie like that; she'd turned him down thousands of times before. That time he saved her life, she thought she was in love, but that was wrong...Right?

"Hey, Carls," Freddie greeted the girl, looking up from his project. "What brings you to our wing?"

"Just walking around," Carly answered. "How's your machine going?"

"Awesome," Brad answered.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Carly asked the brunette boy. "Sure," Freddie answered, setting down his wrench and following his friend. The two walked by the janitor's closet. "In here," Carly instructed, opening the door.

"Okay," Freddie replied, kind of weirded out. The two walked in, and shut the door.

"Look, I know this sounds horrible, and I'm probably just a jealous little creep," Carly began, her speech choppy. "But...why did you and Sam get together?"

"...What?" the boy asked, caught off guard by a mile.

"It's just...it seemed like you hated her," Carly elaborated. "You were so quick to set her up with Brad."

"I know...I know," Freddie replied, sounding upset. "I was just...It was easy for me to get mad at Sam, and tell her to make a move...but I wasn't willing to, you know? I was afraid. Then...then she kissed me, and I knew she made the move for me. I know you can't count on that, but she scares me."

"I get that," Carly said with a smile.

"Um...you're not jealous, are you?" the brunette boy asked. "I mean, I spent enough time obsessing over you to give mixed signals."

"...No...I'm fine," Carly lied. "I just wanted to know why, is all. I'm still getting used to the idea. I don't wanna be a third wheel."

"You never will be," Freddie assured his friend. "...Thanks for setting us up."

"...I didn't," the girl accepted. "But I'm glad you're with her." _Instead of another girl._

"Thanks, Carly," Freddie said. "It feels great knowing you approve." With that, the boy walked away, hoping what he said was not true.

Carly stayed behind, watching him leave. _"Carly!" the boy lunged into Carly's side, knocking her onto the sidewalk. The truck swerved, smacking into Freddie. The brunette could only watch in horror._

_ Carly and Freddie kissed while he lay incapacitated in his bed. "I love you," she whispered._

_ "You don't love me," Freddie said. "You love that I saved your life...I'm the bacon."_

_ Sam and Freddie kissed while Carly watched from the school. "Freddie?" she asked herself._

Carly pushed open the school door, and walked home in the night's cool embrace. Sam and Freddie would be happy together, never knowing how she felt; it was better that way, she knew.

_*If I Were a Boy by Miranda Cosgrove_

_*Welcome to My Morning by Jennette McCurdy_


End file.
